Panda's Angel
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Deux enfants innocents confronté au passage à l'âge adulte. Deux anges qui n'ont cessé de veillé l'un sur l'autre. L'affaire Kira s'embourbe alors que L se perd dans des cauchemard lui rappelant sa vie avant la Wammy's House. Le détective part à la recherche de ses souvenirs alors qu'une mystérieuse jeune fille pas si inconnue que sa fait son apparition.


Je me souviens du jours où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Ma mère m'avait emmené à l'hôpital pour que nous fassions constater les coups que nous donnait père... Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans je ne me rappelle plus vraiment.

Une fois les examens terminés, Mère me permit de me promener dans les couloirs du moment que je ne m'éloigne pas trop. Une infirmière m'ayant indiquer une salle d'attente avec plusieurs jeux pour enfant, je m'y dirigeais en grattant le pansement que le docteur avait mis sur mon nez.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et enclenchait la poignet de la porte et rentrait dans la salle d'attente. La pièce était assez grande et entièrement blanche, un coin comportant un grand coffre en plastique remplit de cubes de construction colorés.

Un sanglot brisa le silence de la salle et je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre où était assis un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en batailles, un peu plus vieux que moi et qui pleurait en cachant son visage dans ses genoux.

Je m'approchais doucement et posais ma petite main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et je vit ses grand yeux onyx aux reflets bleutés, baignés de larmes qu'il essuya rapidement du revers de la manche de son sweat blanc trop grand pour lui. Il était presque angélique et c'est avec toute l'innocence de mon âge que je m'adressais à lui:

" Tu sais... Faut pas pleurer! Maman elle dit qu'il faut toujours sourire!"

Je penchais la tête, interrogative alors que le petit garçon avait un très léger sourire, les yeux humides. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la conversation qui suivit, il me semble qu'il avait demandé d'où venait mes pansements et je lui avait raconté et il avait arrêté de pleurer.

" C'est quoi ton prénom?

- Je m'appelle Ange! Lui avais-je répondut toute contente.

- Alors c'est toi mon petit ange gardien!"

Je souriais de toute mes dents, heureuse de la comparaison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mère vint me récupérer et avant de partir je glissais mon bracelet à breloque dans la main du petit garçon et lui embrassait la joue. Il rougit légèrement alors que je lui lançais tout en sortant de la pièce:

" Comme ça tu pourras me retrouver si tu as besoin d'un ange!"

./././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Plusieurs années plus tard, je me retrouvais dans le même couloir, du même hôpital à attendre que ma mère meurt enfin, victime des coups de mon père. La police avait bien entendu fait le constat de nos blessures des années auparavant mais la plainte n'avait jamais aboutit, mon père étant trop puissant dans la ville.

Je le sentais, derrière moi, espionnant chacun de mes faits et gestes pour que je ne parte pas. De toute manière, il savait que je n'allais pas partir en laissant Mère derrière moi.

Le simple fait de savoir que j'allais être obligé de vivre avec lui me donnait envie de vomir. Je réflechissais... J'était face à un horrible dilemne...

Soit je m'enfuyais, préservant ma vie et mon avenir mais laissant ma mère derrière moi. Soit je restais en risquant de connaître le même sort.

Résolu, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes de l'hôpital. Je fus rassurer une fois à l'intérieur, mon père ne pouvant me suivre.

Je me trouvais au premier étage. J'ouvrais la fenêtre des toilettes et contemplait le sol. Je ne pouvais pas mourrir en sautant de là mais je pouvais tout de même me faire très mal.

Je n'avais pas à hésiter, j'escaladais le rebord de la fenêtre et sautait. J'atteris douloureusement sur le sol, mon poignet se tordant dans la manoeuvre.

Je grimaçais en me relevant, jetait un dernier coup d'oeil à l'hôpital et partit en courant, m'excusant mentalement auprès de DIeu et de ma mère.

L'ange prenait son envol, et j'étais bien décidé à mené ma vie comme je l'entendait.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Dans un autre endroit, à un autre moment.

Le détective fixait les écrans devant lui. Les deux suspects principaux de l'affaire Kira se trouvait devant lui, emprisonné et pourtant... Il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction.

Il n'avait pas de preuve, pas de lien logique, rien à part son intime conviction. Et ça le faisait rager. Il croqua un énième bonbon à la fraise en faisant tinter le bijou à son poignet.

Depuis des années, ce son l'apaisait et l'aidait à se concentrer.

Misa Amane et Light Yagami...

Light Yagami et Misa Amane...

Coupable ou seulement manipulé?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il se sentait perdu dans un flot d'informations qu'il avait du mal a mettre en lien.

Lui! Le plus grande détective du monde!

./././././././././././././././././././././././././.

L'ange prend son envol et choisit une nouvelle destinée.

Quel sera son rôle dans cette grande épopée?


End file.
